Shinigami
by The marauder14
Summary: una nueva chica ingrea a Hogwarts y con ella un sin numero de nuevos acontecimientos surgen...¿una figura traslucida que mata?la heredera de Voldemort en Hogwarts?....


_La verdad es que todo fue de una manera muy extraña, en un momento yo estaba en mí_

_casa, leyendo algunos libros, cuando de repente una lechuza entró volando por la ventana de mi habitación en la segunda planta de la calle de privet drive, realmente acababa de mudarme pero da igual, el caso es que este animal, sobrevoló mi cabeza y depositó sobre mi regazo una carta muy extraña, acto seguido salió tal y como había entrado._

_La carta tenía unos trazos alargados, de un color violeta, decidí leerla, después de todo que podía perder…_

"Estimada señorita Van Castel:

Por este medio se le informa de que deberá asistir este primero de septiembre a la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería para cursar el séptimo año en esta institución, también es nuestro deber informarle de que las razones de su estadía en Hogwarts serán totalmente ocultas.

muy atentamente:

Minerva Mcgonagall"

_Bueno no es que yo fuera realmente muy normal, soy hija de magos, de una familia importante pero pequeña… un momento que estoy diciendo, será mejor que narre esta historia de otra manera, lo haré refiriéndome a mi en tercera persona, ya que creo que entenderás mejor así…_

_La joven pelirroja no salía de su asombro, tenia entre sus manos la carta de una de las entidades estudiantiles mas importantes en el mundo mágico, y aun así no sentía ningún tipo de emoción, como si realmente no le interesase en lo absoluto que aquello le estuviese pasando, después de todo su vida había cambiado de un día para otro por culpa de las personas que la rodeaban._

_-mamá-dijo la pelirroja mientras bajaba las escaleras-me llegó carta de Hogwarts._

_La joven entró tranquilamente en la cocina, donde su madre le recibió con aire mucho mas feliz del que hubiera esperado, para el primero de septiembre todo estaría listo, y su hija viajaría como una verdadera princesa, no por nada eran una de las mejores familias del pueblo de salem._

_Eawin Van Castel abordó el tren a la hora exacta, no aceptó ninguna de las cosas que su madre quiso imponerle, tan solo agradeció que no se metiera con su manera de ir vestida._

_-ya estoy en camino…- susurró mientras el tren se ponía en marcha._

_Se levantó de su asiento para buscar a su gato Shinigami que debería estar en la jaula para gatos, y digo debería, por que no estaba en su lugar._

_-genial, ahora tendré que buscar a Shinigami-salió de su vagón_

_Decidió empezar a buscar a su gato por los vagones laterales pues estaba segura de que Shinigami no había ido muy lejos, se acercó al vagón de la derecha cuando escuchó un maúllo muy parecido al de su gato (no todos los gatos maúllan igual) que provenía del vagón de la izquierda, así que la desición era realmente muy simple._

_Abrió lentamente la puerta del vagón, dentro se hallaban dos chicos que miraban con cariño a un pequeño bulto de pelo negro que estaba reposando en el regazo de una muchacha de cabellos castaños._

_-disculpen-susurró la chica-ese es mi gato- señaló el bulto de pelo sobre las piernas de Hermione._

_-¿este pequeño es tuyo?-dijo la grifindor en tono amable._

_-así es, Shinigami ven aquí por favor._

_Los tres grifindors miraron sorprendidos como el gato bajaba de las piernas de Hermione y empezaba a acariciar los pies de aquella joven de cabellos rojos y ondulados, la joven se inclinó para recoger a su gato y lo sostuvo._

_-gracias por cuidarle, Shinigami es un poco travieso._

_-no hay de que, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, ellos son Ron weasly y Harry Potter-agrego la castaña señalando a sus amigos._

_-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Eawin Van Castel-dijo la joven-debo irme, fue un placer conocerles._

_-espera-la detuvo Harry-¿debes ser nueva cierto?_

_-así es_

_-y por que no te quedas no debe ser nada agradable estar sola en un tren donde no conoces a nadie-terminó el moreno en tono cortés_

_-no quisiera causar molestias yo…_

_-no es ninguna molestia-agrego el pelirrojo_

_-de acuerdo gracias._

_Eawin tomó asiento junto a Hermione, colocó a Shinigami en sus piernas y sacó un pequeño cascabel plateado que colocó en el cuello del gato, acto seguido, se dedicó a mirar por la ventana hacia el exterior mientras acariciaba las orejas del felino._

_-¿de donde vienes?-preguntó Hermione_

_-del pueblo de Salem- contesta la joven acariciando a su gato._

_-que significa shinigami-pregunta Ron causando que sus amigos lo miren de manera recriminatoria._

_-¿no te extrañaras si te lo digo?_

_-que tan malo puede ser._

_-significa, dios de la muerte, pero creo que esa pregunta no viene al caso._

_En ese instante se escuchó caer algo en el pasillo frente al vagón donde estaban, entonces Eawin salió como alma que llevase al diablo y no se le vio hasta más tarde, hasta mucho mas tarde seria mejor anotar._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Esperaba detrás de la puerta del despacho con algo de impaciencia, según lo que le habían dicho, Dumbuldore quería hablar con ella antes de presentarla en el gran comedor, aún no estaba segura de todo ello, antes de todo aquel problema ella tenía una vida hacha en Salem, y ahora esto…_

_-señorita Van Castel-escuchó la voz del director- puede pasar-a lo cual la chica avanzó al interior de la oficina, un lugar algo extraño, repleto de libros y con un hermoso fénix a un lado del escritorio, detalle que le agradó._

_-es hermoso-dijo la pelirroja al anciano ante ella._

_-gracias-articuló el director- como sabrá señorita Van Castel, su estadía en este lugar es un secreto absoluto-la joven fijó sus orbes grises en el anciano y asintió levemente- nadie debe saber cual es la verdadera razón por la cual está usted aquí, tampoco debe saber nadie cual es nombre verdadero._

_-puedo preguntar… ¿Por qué tantos secretos? es decir, pensé que viniendo aquí estaría segura-dijo la chica mirando con respeto al sabio director de la escuela._

_-siempre es mejor prevenir que lamentar, y en este caso, jovencita, es mejor así, mientras mas inadvertida pases mucho mas fácil será protegerte._

_-entiendo._

_-bien, entonces, adelante-señaló la puerta colocándose junto a ella-vamos, nos esperan-sonrió él a lo cual ella no pudo evitar repetir el gesto, no sabía por que, pero aquel anciano le inspiraba confianza._


End file.
